Sharing is Caring
by EvilCelery
Summary: The Snart siblings decide that they want to have some fun with the scarlet speedster and take him to one of their safe houses for a good time.
**Sharing is Caring**

 _This is a slight AU in the fact that its after Leonard Snart found out Barry's Identity on his own but before he made the dead to keep his identity a secret, so he doesn't know that Snart has a sister. So without further adieu let's get on with the story._

Patrol was going great for Barry, nothing particular bad was happening, he had stopped a few muggings and had helped the police bring some suicide jumpers down off their ledges. But all in all it hadn't been a bad night. Barry was about to call it a night when Cisco's voice came over their radio.

"Dude, there's a robbery going down in Smithy's Jewellers on Whitmore Street."

"Ok, I'm on it."

Within seconds he was at the jewellery store but as he was looking in from the outside he could see nothing out of the ordinary. The front door was still locked and the front glass window was still intact. Deciding it was probably a back door robbery he decided to go round the back, zooming round the back he noticed that the security box was faulty as there were wires falling out of their sockets, he moved his hand to his communicator to inform Cisco that it had been a false alarm. What he didn't notice as he was talking to Cisco was a beautiful woman sneaking up behind him and pointing a dart gun at him. Barry had just turned off his communicator for the night when he felt a sharp sting in his neck, turning around he saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing clothes that made her look like she had just come from a night club before he vision went black.

Lisa Snart smiled as she watched The Flash crumple to the floor, part one of her brother's plan was complete now all she had to do was get him two streets away where her brother had a van waiting for them. She went to the side of the alley where she had a backpack ready in there was a white shirt and black skinny jeans which she quickly changed Barry into before lifting him up to drag him where the van was. As she was lifting him, she had to admit that for a skinny looking guy he was really heavy.

It took Lisa nearly twenty minutes to drag Barry two street having to stop three times, twice to explain to two people that her "friend" had had too much to drink and had passed out on the way back home, refusing any help from them and the third time because Barry had started to wake up and she had had to tranq him again.

Reaching the street where her brother was felt like heaven because as soon as Leonard had seen her, he rushed to her and took Barry from her while she opened the van for them.

"Any complications?"

"Just he started to wake up before I got here, had to put him back to sleep again."

As they entered the van Barry started to groan, as if hearing what they were saying and responding to them. Leonard looked at his sister, there was only a little tranquillizer left in the van and the rest was back at their safe house where they were taking Barry.

"You see Len, he burns through the stuff so fast. What do we do if he wakes up before we get there?"

"we make sure that he plays nice. You drive and I'll keep an eye on him." Len ordered his sister as they got into position. As Lisa started the ignition Len grabbed a bag and pulled out the last of the tranquillizer, it would not knock him out again but it would probably keep him groggy enough that he wouldn't be able to fight back effectively. Barry hissed in pain when he felt something being stuck in his arm, he had just been getting his bearings when something blurry moved towards him and then his vision swam again. Len proceeded to take the handcuffs from his bag and place them on Barry's wrists behind his back.

Barry groaned as he was moved onto his stomach as whatever these people had given him made him feel nauseous, he felt his arms being moved behind his back before he was moved onto his back with his arms trapped under him. He groaned again as the movement made him feel sick but after the feeling was over, he tried to get a good look at the person doing this. (a/n: He only saw Lisa doing this so he thinks that she is the only one.)

"Ah ah Flash, you can't peek, not yet anyway." Said Len condescendingly before Barry could focus on the fact that Captain Cold was speaking to him, Len had yet again moved his hand into the bag and pulled out a blindfold and placing it over Barry's eyes.

Now that his world had gone completely black, Barry could only hear what was being said and feel every bump in the road as Captain Cold and his accomplice drove to wherever it was they were taking him.

"Where are you taking me?" Barry asked, he hated that his voice sounded shaky but he figured that it was because of the drugs they had given him.

"Now where's the fun in that, Scarlet? By the way, have you been introduced to my sister? Lisa, Flash, Flash, Lisa. I do hope you get along."

"Crap Len, we have a cop car flashing us."

"You sure it's us?"

"It's us. You go in the back and make sure Babyface over their doesn't get us caught." Although Barry couldn't see anything, he heard Cold approaching he was about to shout for help when a cold hand wrapped around his mouth muffling his voice.

"Quiet now Flash, wouldn't want anything to happen to those friends of yours you know the ones who came to help when we first met properly or that detective that saved you when me and Mick challenged you." Barry stilled with fear, Cold knew who he was and knew who his family and friends were, if he got them caught now, he knew Cold would take it out on his friends rather than him.

"Hello Officer, can I help you?" Barry heard from the front of him.

"Did you know that the tail light is broken?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't, is it bad?"

"So long as you get it fixed soon, no and because you didn't know, I'll let you off with a warning."

"Thank you so much, officer. Aren't you just the sweetest thing." Barry let out a long sigh as Cold moved his had from his mouth. "Police are so predictable, flirt a little with them and they forget to ask for you license and registration."

"No sis, that is just with you."

Barry felt as the van started to slow down and knew they had arrived at wherever the Snart siblings had taken him.

"Now Flash we are going to get out and you are going to play nice and just move where we tell you to, you do as we say and we'll let you go where we found you, you don't and let's just say it won't be pretty." Barry just nodded, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was terrified, Snart had the advantage of knowing his identity and probably where he lived as well as knowing about everyone he cared about.

They got out of the van with Cold helping him out as he couldn't see where he was going, a hand guided him into a building and they entered what Barry guessed was an apartment, he was herded forward, the blindfold was removed and he was thrown into a bedroom. The room was scarce only having a kingsize bed that took up most of the room and two bedside tables with lamps on them.

Cold released one of Barry's hands from the cuff and the free cuff was placed on the headboard, once secure Cold walked out of the bedroom. Barry sat on the bed thinking about all the horrible things that the Snart siblings were going to do to him when Lisa Snart walked in.

Barry watched as she sat on the opposite side of the bed where she was just out of reach, he looked at her properly as she turned on the lamp and noticed that her blonde hair was now brown. She must have saw his look of confusion and explained that she had been wearing a wig so that the police wouldn't recognise her.

"That's nice and all but what do you plan on doing with me?"

"Well that's your choice."

"Yeah, kidnapping me and threatening me was my choice, well if I get to choose, then I want you to let me go and never see you people again."

"That's not one of the choices. We will let you choose one of the options that we have for you." Lisa said with a smile, which Barry afraid.

"What are my options"

"One, you can do a job with us and then once we have the stuff we want, you can go. Two, you can let me have some fun with that friend of yours, Cisco I think it was or Three, you let me and Lenny have some fun with you. Those are your options and as soon as one is complete, we will let you go. I personally hope you go with number two, I like that boy, he intrigues me just like you do with my brother."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you'll keep your word and just let me go. Wait! Have you been following me?!"

"Of course, how else were we supposed to find out how you work and what makes you tick."

This just confirmed Barry's suspicions that Snart knew where he lived and that Joe and Iris would be in danger and they already knew about Caitlin and Cisco, which meant that he only really had oe option to go with. Bowing his head he mumbled his answer.

"Fine, do what you want with me but leave my friends and family alone, I'll only do this if you promise that they are safe from you people."

"It's a deal then." Came Cold's voice from the door, his normal blue Jacket had been left in the living room but he still had his goggles around his neck and his black jumper and trousers on.

Barry tried to move back as Cold made his way towards Barry. Once he got close he removed the cuffs from Barry, rubbed his wrist as soon as it had been removed.

"Now you have more choices, we can do this where you are tied down and we just do what we want or you can be free but you have to join in." Lisa said

"And by join in you mean?"

"You have sex with me while my brother watches and then he has sex with you or we can do it all together, I know what a shy boy you are so I'm guessing that number two is the option." Barry blushed as he nodded in agreement to what Lisa was saying having someone watch you was just creepy especially when it was the sibling of the one you were with and he didn't like the idea of being tied down while they were playing with his body.

Taking that as their cue Cold moved above Barry, pulling him up so that he was standing and kissed him, Cold darted his tongue into Barry's mouth when Barry gasped when Lisa threw her arms around his chest and started to pinch and squeeze his nipples. Barry didn't know what to do with his hands, so in the end placed them around Cold's neck.

When they both needed air, Cold separated from Barry and started to undo the shirt Barry had been made to wear, which Barry now noticed was not his super suit.

"Where's my suit?"

"Safe." was all that Cold said before moving his mouth to Barry's neck, kissing and biting making Barry gasp out loud as he felt the sensation from both his neck and nipples, completely forgetting about his suit.

Lisa started to move her hands lower, running her perfectly manicured hands up and down his chest, before starting to move lower. Her hands ran across the bulge starting to make itself known I Barry's pants.

"You know Barry, for a skinny, you do have a good body on you." Lisa said leaning her head on the shoulder opposite where Len's head was.

Cold moved his head from Barry's neck to admire the marks that he had left and frowned, the marks he had just spent the last minute making were fading as though he had never placed them there. Lisa noticed her brother frown and stopped what she was doing.

"Why are the marks fading Scarlet?" Barry gasped, all of the sensations stopped making it hard for Barry to concentrate on what Cold was saying. "Answer me, Barry."

Barry finally looked at Cold, it was probably the fact that Cold had used his name but he was able to focus more. "What?"

"I said why are the marks that I put on your neck already gone." Snart asked when the last of the marks faded from Barry's skin.

"I err have an accelerated healing. I heal really quick and alcohol and drugs don't effect me much."

"That would explain why he kept waking up Len." Len Just nodded, he was disappointed that he would not be able to leave his mark on the kid but as long as he had fun tonight he didn't care as much. Len moved his head back to Barry kissing his way down to his chest and using his tongue to play with one of Barry's nipples while his hand played with the other.

Lisa too had started to play with Barry, running her hand over his cock which started to grow again, after a while she removed her hand and looked to her brother getting his attention, Len looked at her and nodded, they both moved away from Barry and he looked at Len as he couldn't see Lisa.

"Now Flash, we told you you need to be active in this so be a good little hero and give us a strip tease."

"W-What?"

"My brother and I want you to face both of us and take your clothes off while at the same time giving us a show."

Barry getting the hint removed his shirt slowly before dropping it to the floor, he looked to see he was wearing skinny jeans and knew he would have a hard time getting them off, which was probably what the Snart siblings wanted, he shook and wiggled his ass as he removed them, which really got the siblings going. Len started to rub himself through his trousers while Lisa removed her black dress so that she was in her black lace bra and panties.

When Barry was finally naked he used his hands to cover himself it wasn't that he was modest about anything but with the siblings staring at him, they made him feel self conscious about everything. Lisa motioned for Barry to come to her, which he did slowly and moved by the bed.

"Climb on the bed, Barry. So that you're above me." Lisa ordered making sure Barry knew what to do. "Now I want you to remove my clothes." Barry with shaky hands went to remove them but his hands were grabbed and moved behind him by Len.

"With your teeth Scarlet."

Lisa too pity on Barry and undid the clasp on her bra but left it on for Barry to remove, slowly Barry descended onto Lisa using his teeth to pull the bra from Lisa's chest before moving down Lisa's chest planting kisses as he went. He reached her underwear before trying gently to remove them after four attempts, he was finally able to pull them down leaving Barry to admire her beautiful body. Lisa smiled when she saw Barry staring at her, she thrust her hips upwards getting his attention, he looked at her confused.

"I want you to eat me out Scarlet." She said using her brother's nickname for him for the first time. Barry still looked confused, he wasn't a virgin but he had never done anything like this before so he didn't know what to do. Lisa must have realised as she started to chuckle. Aw cute babyface, you don't know what to do. All you have to do lick me down there and inside of me." She explained pointing to her vagina and making sure he understood, going down, he tentatively brought his tongue forward, Lisa moaned when she felt Barry's tongue inside of her. "Oh that feels amazing!"

Len who had been watching for a while decided to get involved again, he let go of Barry's arms knowing that he was distracted by his sister for the moment and removed his clothes, he opened the draw I the bedside table and removed the bottle of lube from it, he poured a lot onto his fingers before moving back to them. Len knew the flash had never had sex with a man before so he knew he would have to stretch Barry before they went any further.

While Barry was distracted, Len placed a finger at Barry's entrance making Barry jerk forward trying to get away from the cold finger and forcing him deeper into Lisa, who moaned even louder from it.

Using his other hand that was free, Len gripped Barry's hips to make sure that Barry couldn't get away from him and pushed his first finger in.

Barry felt uncomfortable when he felt something push at his entrance and winced when it managed to get past his tight ring of muscles and began stretching him, it wasn't painful but it felt weird to him, when the next finger entered him, he felt a slight sting but it was nothing he couldn't hand but when the third finger entered him, it felt more painful and he moaned which because he had his mouth on Lisa made her moan from pleasure.

Len moved his fingers in and out of Barry, all the while trying to find that one spot inside Barry that would make him moan in pleasure rather than in pain. He cared for the kid's comfort and didn't want his first time with a man to be remembered for pain, a few ore thrusts and Barry moaned loudly which caused Len to smirk pulling his fingers almost all the way out he thrust them back in hitting the spot over and over again.

Lisa looked to Barry to see that his eyes were filled with pleasure and she was sure that Barry had never felt anything like that, he looked ready to cum and suddenly it felt like the tongue in her as vibrating which when the stars that had appeared in her eyes she noticed that Barry's whole body was vibrating.

Len looked at Barry when he felt the muscles squeezing his fingers vibrate and saw that his body was vibrating. _Interesting this could be even better._

Len removed his fingers from Barry and pulled him away from Lisa which caused his body to stop vibrating. He looked behind him to Len who was smirking at him.

"Do you do that all the time?"

"Its something that happens from time to time." Barry said defensively, he had only been with Linda since the Particle Accelerator had exploded ad turned his into The Flash so he didn't know how to stop himself from doing it.

"Oh well, more fun for us then." said Lisa, she had been in such pleasure that if her brother hadn't pulled Barry away she might just have orgasmed there and then.

Len knew that he would have to work fast, Barry's healing would make it so that his stretching him would heal so he needed to be inside of his soon. Lubing his dick he placed it at Barry's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Barry had never felt pain like this before, it had hurt with the fingers but this was on another level,

he barely was able to hold back a scream as he was slowly penetrated. Lisa who saw tears forming in Barry's eyes, moved forward and placed a hand on his member rubbing him, hoping she was distracting him from the pain.

When Len was fully inside Barry, he stopped moving to let Barry have time to adjust to the pain and from the look Lisa had given him he was in a lot of pain.

"Just tell Len when you're ready Barry, I know it hurts now but the pain will go away and then you'll be doing that vibrating thing again and making us all feel good." Lisa said soothingly knowing that she needed to be kind for the moment.

Barry nodded when he felt he had adjusted to Len's size, he didn't trust his voice right now, but Len got the signal and moved slowly at first and then picked up his pace. He managed to find Barry's prostrate with ease this time and kept hitting it over and over again. When Barry started to vibrate he stopped moving while nodding to his sister that it was time for her to get properly involved again.

Lisa getting the signal from her brother straddled Barry and slowly lowered herself onto him and started to ride him, she knew her brother was giving her time to adjust before he started to thrust back into Barry who with all the pleasure he was feeling started to vibrate again making Lisa scream in pleasure from everything she was feeling. She had never felt anything like this before and wished she could experience this every day.

Len was feeling pleasure as well with thrusting into Barry and the vibrations he was feeling he could feel Barry was close to cumming which suited him just fine, Barry threw his head back and moaned as he came. Lisa came next as Barry vibrations reached its max as he came making her orgasm while her brother thrust a few more times before cumming in his favourite hero.

When both the Snart siblings had come down of their highs they realised that Barry had passed out, knowing that they would have to get him home soon before people realised that he was missing, they set to work cleaning him up and getting him dressed. They put him in the clothes they had dressed him in and then dressed themselves.

Len carried Barry in his arms to a car they had "acquired" from a "friend" and drove him to the house he shared with his foster father Barry hadn't so much as twitched since he had passed out. It was late a night and all the lights in the house were off, so when Lisa picked the locks Len carried Barry to his room, placing him on his bed and covering him with a blanket. He moved to Barry's bedside table and placed a note on it before leaving the house with his sister.

The next morning Barry woke up, it was to his phone going off, looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Cisco calling him.

" _Dude, what happened last night? You were supposed to come back to S.T.A.R Labs and we were gonna have a movie night._ "

"Oh man Cisco I'm sorry, I got distracted and ended up in my bed before I knew it." _**which isn't a lie Snart and his sister distracted me and I'm in my bed.**_

" _Anything wrong?_ " Cisco asked worriedly

"Nah just something I forgot to do."

" _why didn't you tell me I would've helped."_

"It's fine Cisco, it's done now."

" _ok, you still coming to S.T.A.R Labs later for that ping pong rematch"_

"Dude, you know I'll beat you again why do you insist on losing?"

" _I'll beat you one day just need to make sure I practice and that way I can find your weakness."_

"ok buddy, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up before Cisco could say anything more Barry placed his phone back on the table and that's when he noticed a note addressed to him in handwriting he didn't recognised

 _Scarlet,_

 _had a lot of fun last night, if you're ever up for it again. Let me know ad maybe this time we can invite that friend of yours that my sister seems to have a crush on._

 _See you round_

 _Len_

Barry smiled at the fact that Cold had signed it with his name, it seemed nice and he had enjoyed himself last night not that he would ever admit.

 **The End**

 **So what do people think? I tried to keep everyone in character and I hope I did a good job. This is my first Flash Fanfic so I do hope people enjoyed it and who knows if people like it I might do a sequel involving Cisco as well.**


End file.
